LA GRAN ROJA
by leyva1130
Summary: El Agente Especial Espía Nagel y el General de una estrella Mr. Tux se dirigen a una misión contra la Ardilla Roja. Hechos antes de "Close The Eyes". FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PIXIE-VAN-WINKLE  spoilers del capitulo "La visita del tío Nagel" de los POM


**LA ARDILLA ROJA.**

La orden a cumplir era simple: "encontrar, capturar y detener los planes de la Ardilla Roja", personaje mítico y altamente peligroso, enemigo de los pingüinos y un ser mucho más escurridizo que el Dr. Espiráculo… éste último había sido aniquilado por un joven cabo, pero quedaba pendiente esa pequeño ser que provocaba grandes problemas.

La Armada estaba decidida en acabar de una vez por todas con las acciones de la Ardilla Roja, múltiples pingüinos habían fallado en su misión, así que en esta ocasión enviarían a dos de sus mejores hombres: El Agente Especial Espía Nagel y el General de una estrella Mr. Tux. Tenían la plena seguridad que ambos agentes podrían lograr aquello que ninguno había logrado hasta esos días.

:::::::::::::::::

El camino había sido sencillo, gracias a su tío Nagel, lograron encontrar el escondite de la Ardilla Roja, Tux observaba con las aletas en la espalda, como su compañero apretaba los botones de tan peculiar aparato que transportaba en una pequeña maleta, no importaba el tiempo que había transcurrido, no dejaba de preguntarse como rayos cabía tan enorme aparato en tan pequeña maleta de viaje… Desde que se encontraron, para la realización de la misión, únicamente habían hablado de la misma sin tocar puntos familiares ni personales. Nagel se encontraba concentrado en su trabajo y ocasionalmente le daba una mirada a su sobrino, sonriendo por la atención que le daba el chico a su actividad – me da gusto trabajar a tu lado – dijo sin dejar de apretar los botones que dirigían la antena del radar, Tux fijo su vista en los ojos de su tío y le sonrió – el gusto es todo mío, tío – soltó sus aletas y se recargo en dicho aparato como alguna vez lo hizo estando más joven, pero con la sutil diferencia de que sus pies ya no colgaban de éste, todo lo contrario, ahora él tenía que encorvarse un poco para hacerlo.

Nagel rio un poco al ver a su sobrino, había crecido mucho, a tal grado de haberlo alcanzado en estatura, ya no se trataba de un niño que tenía oculto un caballito ridículo que brillaba bajo su almohada, en ese momento surgió la duda sobre su existencia – aún conservas ese muñeco tan ridículo? – preguntó curioso, recibiendo una negativa de la cabeza de Tux. El radar comenzó a sonar, indicando la ubicación de la ardilla roja, los ojos de Nagel brillaron observando a aquel punto que parpadeaba – al fin encontramos a la Gran Roja – afirmó con una sonrisa y su acento británico, mostrando el entusiasmo de volver a ver a su enemigo, apretó un botón amarillo y el aparato se guardo automáticamente en la maleta, por su parte Tux se retiro permitiendo el movimiento de aquel mecanismo y rió colocando sus aletas en su espalda – qué te parece tan gracioso? – preguntó su tío curioso mientras tomaba su maleta – me recordaste a otro pingüino, eso es todo – afirmó Tux comenzando a caminar junto a Nagel, sin borrar su sonrisa – tienes un plan… que no sea entrar y patear traseros? – preguntó Tux.

Después de caminar por algunos minutos, Nagel se detuvo observando un árbol de avellanas – esa es la entrada a su escondite – dijo señalando con su aleta el mismo – Cabo, recuerda que soy un espía refinado, no un soldado – dijo riendo y acomodándose el pelo, Tux hizo un sonido con el pico – te dije que no me llamaras Cabo, mi nombre es Mr. Tux – su Tío lo abrazo riendo suavemente – lo siento hijo, a veces lo olvido – el chico le sonrió de nueva cuenta y correspondió el abrazo, no podía enojarse con aquel pingüino que lo amaba – no todos los soldados somos iguales – dijo alisándose las plumas del pecho – también existimos soldados educados y refinados – sonrió levantando su vista y rostro, colocando su aleta a la altura del corazón, provocando la risa de su tío – de acuerdo tu ganas, tienes algún plan? – preguntó colocando sus aletas en su cintura, sin dejar de observar al chico.

Tux sonrió y caminó tranquilamente en dirección al árbol, seguido por su tío que lo observaba curioso, rodeo el árbol pasando su aleta derecha por la corteza de éste hasta que se abrió una escotilla – listo, después de usted – dijo abriéndole el paso a su tío quien rio escandalosamente – cómo todo un caballero… con permiso – dijo antes de deslizarse a través de la rampa, Tux lo imitó y entro por la misma puerta llegando a la sala principal de su enemigo.

En la oscura habitación se encontraba la silueta de tan maligno ser – muahahahahahahaha, bienvenidos Agente Nagel y Mr. Tux – dijo saliendo de entre las sombras. La habitación se encontraba llena de cajas de pescado y sacos avellanas, algunos papeles se encontraban en una mesa y otros tirados en el piso, los rayones y escritura mostraban que eran planos de invenciones y actividades que había realizado. En la pared del fondo algunas pantallas incrustadas en la pared, mostraban diversos puntos del parque, pero uno de ellos le llamo más la atención a Tux: Un pequeño cohete con una antena que parpadeaba, se encontraba en una pila de rocas, ubicada al Oeste de Central Park. En una de las esquinas se encontraba un panel de control y junto a este, estaba una antena satelital encendida, entrecerró su ojo y decidió actuar – ARDILLA ROJA! QUEDAS ARRESTADO POR ROBAR INFORMACIÓN CLASIFICADA PERTENECIENTE A LA ARMADA DE ANTÁRTICA! – gritó Tux colocándose en pose de combate, mientras Nagel rodaba los ojos y se preparaba para pelear.

La ardilla roja vio a ambos agentes y rió escandalosamente – de verdad piensas que podrán atraparme… mis queridos agentes, gracias a la información que amablemente me proporciono Antártida – Tux realizó un ruido con su pico, mientras fruncía el ceño – logre construir un pequeño, pero poderoso cohete, capaz de contaminar el agua del planeta muahahahahahahahahahaha – Nagel no espero más explicación, comenzó a atacar a la Ardilla Roja – Tux encárgate de desactivar el satélite – ordenó atacando al enemigo, el aludido corrió en dirección a la consola y comenzó a revisar los botones que brillaban con la luz verde del radar que marcaba dos puntos, eso era extraño, porque sólo debería existir un objetivo, analizando las ubicaciones, uno de ellos marcaba la guarida donde se encontraban – con que así fue como se anticipo – dijo en forma de susurro, se agacho y comenzó a buscar la puerta de acceso para remover los cables y desactivar el aparato.

La lucha del Agente Nagel y la Ardilla Roja era muy pareja, ambos enemigos no habían desmerecido a pesar del tiempo – hace mucho tiempo desde nuestra última batalla, Nagel – dijo la ardilla tratando de encestarle un zarpazo en el rostro al agente secreto – también me da gusto verte – respondió el pingüino dándole un puñetazo en el rostro – te has vuelto lenta – dijo riendo, mientras la ardilla se levantaba y posaba su vista en Tux, olvidándose del mayor – No permitiré que arruines mis planes niño! – Gritó, sacando un pequeño dispositivo de activación – despídanse del agua! – dijo apretando el botón, riendo maniáticamente.

El satélite comenzó a girar en su lugar, mientras la punta emitía una luz de color rojo, Tux se coloco al lado de su tío – muchacho… – pero detuvo sus palabras al ver la sonrisa de su sobrino… el satélite comenzó a girar con mayor velocidad, comenzando a sacar chispas que fueron disparadas por todos lados – PERO QUE SUCEDE? – gritó la Ardilla Roja, retrocediendo un poco de su invención que estaba a punto de estallar. Tux saltó sobre su tío – ABAJO! – cuando el dispositivo de activación explotó en la mano de la ardilla, en ese instante una fuerte explosión sonó en la pequeña habitación llenándola de humo y polvo, por el aire volaron un sin número de pedazos de las piezas inservibles que alguna vez formaron parte de aquel aparato infernal.

Tosiendo, se levantaron ambos agentes moviendo una aleta para alejar el humo y polvo de alrededor, en cuanto se despejo la habitación, divisaron la figura de la Ardilla Roja que se levantaba aturdida… Tux sin perder tiempo salto sobre de ella y colocó sus brazos en su espalda, aprisionándola – QUEDAS ARRESTADA ROJA! – Dijo con voz grave – Muy bien hecho hijo! – felicito Nagel, acercándose a su sobrino. La Ardilla no podía creer que al fin era atrapada, entrecerró su ojo, ella era la GRAN ROJA, jamás podrían arrestarla y aprisionarla nuevamente, si había escapado una vez, lo haría de nuevo.

Con un movimiento rápido dio una patada a Nagel para impulsarse hacia atrás y tumbar a Tux, logrando zafarse del agarre, corrió en cuatro patas en dirección a una pared, donde deslizo una pequeña placa del mismo color del muro, mostrando un botón – tal vez para la próxima, chao agentes Nagel y Tux – apretó el botón y una puerta en la pared se abrió, una vez que acceso a ella se cerró. Ambos agentes se levantaron y corrieron a la misma, Tux apretó el botón, encendiendo una luz roja en vez de abrir la puerta – _"Secuencia de autodestrucción activada… en 10… 9… 8…"_ – Ambos agentes se vieron entre sí al darse cuenta de la trampa en que habían caído – maldición! – Gritó Tux golpeando la pared – "_7… 6… 5…"_ – un ligero temblor se dejó sentir en la habitación, alertando a Nagel – debemos salir de aquí – dijo su tío tomándolo de una aleta – _4… 3…_ – y corriendo en dirección del rampa por la que habían entrado – _2… 1_ – intentaron salir – _hasta nunca agentes_ – resonó la voz de la ardilla roja, para luego traer consigo una gran explosión…

:::::::::::

Tux observaba el humo que salía de la entrada de la guarida de la Ardilla Roja, mientras su tío Nagel se acercaba y colocaba una aleta en su hombro – hicimos lo que pudimos – soltó un suspiro antes de comenzar a caminar – exactamente qué hiciste para provocar dicha explosión – preguntó curioso tomando su maleta de espía y dirigirse al Oeste de Central Park, para desmantelar el cohete. Tux sonrió comenzando a caminar detrás del mayor – invertí la polaridad de los cables – contestó rascando su nuca – también el cohete quedo inservible, al recibir la señal del dispositivo, un corto circuito en el sistema principal debió presentarse en su cuerpo, quemando todos los cables – Nagel se detuvó y vio fijamente a su sobrino, antes de abrazarlo – mi muchacho, estás seguro de querer estar en la milicia, estoy seguro que como espía te convertirías uno de los mejores… para ser espía es necesario tener conocimientos de todo tipo y eso incluye ingeniería mecánica – le dijo entusiasmado, Tux sonrió y movió negativamente la cabeza – tengo algunos pendientes, así que no puedo irme aún… tal vez cuando sea igual de viejo como tú, intente ser espía – dijo en forma de broma, provocando la risa de su tío – sabes que eres bienvenido cuando quieras – le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y continuaron su camino en dirección al cohete.

Había escuchado que su sobrino se había perdido en el camino de la vida, sobre su sed de venganza contra un enemigo que había sido destruido por él y cuya muerte se negaba aceptar, pero con la actuación de ese día, estaba seguro que no era así, simplemente estaba confundido y un poco perdido, pero pronto abriría los ojos a su realidad y, con ello, lograría convertirse en un gran militar, educado y refinado.


End file.
